


Trampoline

by totallycheesey



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin, Smut, Trampoline, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallycheesey/pseuds/totallycheesey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's never been on a trampoline, so Michael goes the distance to obtain one. And fuck on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trampoline

              “You’ve never jumped on a trampoline?” Michael asked curiously as Gavin’s head shook out the answer no. “Man, you’re missing out… I used to _love_ my trampoline. Haven’t jumped on one since.” Michael’s brown eyes held small doses of regret at his words.

                Gavin cocked his head curiously. “Are trampolines _that_ fun?”

                “Trust me, you haven’t lived until you’ve jumped ten fucking feet in the air.”

                An extensive shopping trip and a U-Haul truck later, Gavin stood proudly in his and Michael’s backyard, smiling at intently at his work of art. A huge twenty foot diameter trampoline stood erect in the center of the yard, looking more and more in place as Gavin thought things over. Michael would be home in about an hour (Gavin had left work early under the alibi that he was “feeling a bit under the weather”), and Gavin really wanted Michael to get the full effect. So, in the remaining time, Gavin grabbed some old blankets and spread them over the trampoline’s center, laying himself on one of them as he waited for Michael.

                When Michael got home, he called out to Gavin, only to hear a yelling response from out back. He strode through the small couple’s house, only to find that the back door had been left open. Curiously, Michael stepped out of the threshold to see…

                “You didn’t have to do that!” Michael yelled, rushing over to Gavin, who was sitting meditation-style on one of the blankets. “Seriously, you didn’t have to go through all this trouble!” Michael was prone to rage fits in his videos, but in real life, he was much, much sweeter and more considerate.

                Shrugging, Gavin replied, “I wanted to do something nice.”

                Michael smiled, eyes warm with joy. “This isn’t nice… Nice doesn’t even begin to cover it.”

                “Glad to hear it,” Gavin responded. Then, he looked over Michael and stood. “Now, get your ass up here and jump with me.” He held out his hand to Michael, helping his boyfriend onto the colossal children’s toy like the gentleman he was.

                Grinning, Michael gratefully accepted the hand and climbed up. “Any reason for the blankets?”

                “I figured that we could stargaze or something like that…” Gavin trailed off, blushing from his own statement. Normally, it took a lot more to get Gavin embarrassed (a pastime of Michael’s), but apparently Gavin had given this a lot of thought.

                “Yeah… _Stargazing,_ ” Michael played along, even though he had understood the innuendo immediately. “But let’s stick to jumping for now.”

                Something that Gavin had never thought he would see was Michael acting like a child (aside from immature jokes). However, before his eyes, Michael was regressing into a teenage boy, angry with his parents and happy with the world. Michael’s eyes had never been so full of life before, not when the ground was steady. Gavin was right there with him, too; he finally understood why Michael had been so passionate about jumping on his trampoline as a child. He had been missing out on so much. The feeling of flying upwards only to gracefully bounce on impact with the ground was addictive.

                After a solid ten minutes of laughing and hopping together like rabbits, the two made a silent agreement to take a break and lie down on the blankets beside each other, looking up at the blue sky that was quickly giving way to sundown.

                “That was amazing,” Gavin panted, looking over to Michael, whose chest was also heaving. It didn’t seem like it, but jumping for even a small amount of time tended to make one very tired.

                Michael nodded, not speaking immediately. When he had an adequate intake of oxygen, he wheezed, “That was more than amazing.” One of those amazingly crooked grins of Michael’s blessed Gavin, and it was all he could ask for. “Thank you. You don’t even know how much this means to me.”

                Biting his lip, Gavin rolled over to get closer to Michael. “Trust me, I feel the same way.” He slowly raised his body to his knees so that he was over Michael, staring down upon him, taking his image in: his curly locks entrapped by his all-black beanie: his soft white cotton tee shirt that was just barely tight enough to reveal some of the light muscle beneath: his jeans that looked way too good when Michael was bent over: his slightly-flushed cheeks. Carefully, he slid over Michael’s hips, straddling him. After receiving a questioning expression from Michael, Gavin explained, “We need to break this bad boy in, right?”

                “Dammit, Gavin,” Michael whispered as Gavin’s fingers slid beneath his shirt and began tracing over his softly-defined abs. His eyelids lowered to a relaxed close before he felt Gavin’s other hand being shoved into his pants, cupping the bulge in his boxers that was growing larger by the second. “ _Fuck._ ” Michael’s eyes flew open, face now beet-red, and Gavin let out a chuckle. Michael tried to regain some of his composure. “Getting straight to the point, aren’t we?”

                Grinning in a way that could be taken for sweet and seductive, Gavin replied, “There’s no real reason to wait.”

                “What about the neighbors?” Gavin’s hand was now tugging at the waistband of Michael’s boxers and Michael’s throat was going dry.

Gavin leaned down and began licking at Michael’s neck, only to pause for a second to respond, “That’s never stopped us before,” before sucking at Michael’s collarbone, making a new mark in the same place that he always did. Michael knew the drill; he didn’t struggle. Michael was a good boy.

Michael tried not to groan when Gavin’s hand finally entered his boxers.

Soon enough, clothes were being disposed of, tossed off the trampoline; Gavin still had his Achievement Hunter shirt on, though he was naked from waist down. Michael was completely bare, and the fading sunlight was beginning to highlight his features even further. He looked golden in the sunset behind him, blushing cheeks and sparkling eyes adding to the uke image.

A shudder rippled down Michael’s spine before he asked, “Do you need to go get some stuff from inside?”

 Instead of answering, Gavin procured a condom and a small tube of lubrication from beneath the blanket beside them.

“Bastard…” Michael sighed as Gavin rolled on the condom, still on top of Michael. He was just about to make a move for the tube before Michael held up a hand. “Hold on a second,” he directed. Michael leaned up and met Gavin in a small kiss before immediately pulling away. “Alright.”

Surprised by Michael’s actions, Gavin blinked. He had been so intent on making Michael feel good that he had almost completely abandoned the romantic aspect of their relationship. “Sorry I didn’t kiss you earlier,” Gavin apologized profusely, averting his gaze towards to ground that was barely visible through the trampoline’s mesh material.

Michael snorted. “I don’t give a shit, I just felt like kissing you.”

Letting out a nervous gale of laughter, Gavin addressed, “God, Michael, you’re gonna drive me insane.” He held out the tube to Michael. “Would you do the honors?”

Without saying anything, Michael took the lube tube and gently pulled Gavin’s right hand over. He squirted a bit on Gavin’s fingers, making sure to rub it around to cover at least Gavin’s three middle fingers, before dolloping some on Gavin’s dick.

Gavin smirked as Michael finished his work before murmuring in Michael’s ear, “Relax.” Then, Gavin slid off of Michael’s body and sat instead beside his legs him, which Michael spread without conscious thought.

Eyes widening, Michael felt Gavin’s fingers prodding at his entrance as Gavin’s seductive smile began to take form. Gladly, Michael accepted two of the fingers as they began scissoring, which caused him to wince slightly, only to give in to the pain and pleasure. They had done this enough times to where the strange sensation no longer gave him that much displeasure. The third finger slipped in and joined in the exercising for a few moments before the fingers disappeared altogether, leaving Michael with emptiness.

“Mmm… Gavin,” he whimpered. He knew he sounded pathetic, and that was how Gavin like it most.

Scooting in between Michael’s spread legs and leaning over his partner once more, Gavin murmured, “You’re so sexy when you’re turned on.” Then, leaving Michael to his own interpretation of the thought, Gavin pushed into Michael, who cried out from the combination of feelings that erupted within him.

Michael’s thoughts about everything else in the world faded away as Gavin pulled out only to pound into him again, the trampoline shaking with their movements. The sudden sensations were so intense that Michael was sure that he was going to pass out, to wither away into nothingness and not care as long as he came with Gavin. His eyes watered from the blunt pain that was quickly giving way to the amazing, incomparable pleasure that he was granted with.

“Gavin,” he moaned, body shaking with tremors that neither could control. Gavin was also overcome with the sensation of being enveloped by his boyfriend, and soon, he lacked to ability to stop the flurry of motion that was his grinding into Michael. The trampoline was actually adding to the effect; it was bouncing with them, sending them a few inches into the air with every particularly strong movement, causing Gavin to go deeper and deeper into Michael whenever they landed back on the blankets again.

“I-I can’t,” Michael whimpered, “I’m gonna…”

Nodding, Gavin could only reply, “Mhm,” in agreement.

The feelings were so intense that Michael was about to burst, but he could still hold out for a minute longer. It was when Gavin growled, “Michael,” that he truly lost whatever insignificant degree of control that he had held before and came in a flash of white light. At the sound of Michael crying out in his high, Gavin followed and pulled out, laying back beside his boyfriend on the now-messy blankets. It’s not like it mattered; Michael had completely destroyed his Achievement Hunter shirt anyways.

The two breathed in deeply, trying to retain as much oxygen as possible, before Gavin stated, “So… Stargazing.

Michael’s eyes met the darkening sky in wonder.

“Yeah. Stargazing.”


End file.
